Heart to heart
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Zax one shot xx


**So i had this idea whilst listening to the song featured 'Goodbye my lover' so i thought id write it on my day off earlier in the week. enjoy xx**

 **please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

Spider-Man,

What was meant to be the happiest day of our lives ended like this. Me here and you there.

 _Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

 _'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

 _Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

 _So I took what's mine by eternal right._

 _Took your soul out into the night._

You look peaceful and yet I can see your mind still racing. It's been days now, or maybe weeks I forget to remember. But as each day passes I've vowed to never leave your side, living in fears shadow. This reoccurring nightmare that if I do go you'll be stollen away from life.

 _It may be over but it won't stop there,_

 _I am here for you if you'd only care._

 _You touched my heart you touched my soul._

 _You changed my life and all my goals._

 _And love is blind and that I knew when,_

 _My heart was blinded by you._

I never want to say goodbye but I've been told to prepare for the worst. Zoe I'm begging now! Don't leave me. I don't know if I could actually function without you. You're my world! My everything!

 _I've kissed your lips and held your hand._

 _Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

 _I know you well, I know your smell._

 _I've been addicted to you._

Why does this always happen! Just when things seem to be looking up and life is finally going in the right direction, disaster is always just around the corner ready to strike. In that tent when the explosion went off my heart literally stopped beating. I ran to find you! I couldn't see! The smoke in air around me cast a hazy glare! The as I got closer to the wedding cake there you were a seemingly life less body, the body of my newly wedded wife. Just lying there. People rushed over to help, I can't remember who now. I was in shock, I help your hand, and it was slightly cold. Zoe I was so scared! I thought I'd lost you there and then.

 _Goodbye my lover._

 _Goodbye my friend._

 _You have been the one._

 _You have been the one for me._

 _I am a dreamer and when I wake,_

 _You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

The ambulances arrived and we were taken to hospital which I suppose is where we still are now. I doubt you'll ever get to read this, but I just want you to know. I have always and will always love you no mater what. You've turned my world upside down and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 _And as you move on, remember me,_

 _Remember us and all we used to be_

 _I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

 _I've watched you sleeping for a while._

 _I'd be the father of your child._

 _I'd spend a lifetime with you._

 _I know your fears and you know mine._

 _We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

 _And I love you, I swear that's true._

 _I cannot live without you._

You're beautiful, intelligent and the most amazing person in the world. I'd be lost without you. Zoe please I need you! Everyone needs you. As you once told me, "your job is saving lives, what's more important than that." And my response "having one." And now you might not get to do either! Zoe please! You need to fight against the dying of the light. It's not your time to enter the silent land. Grab onto the rope of life with both hands and with all your remaining strength pull yourself up. Come back to me, it breaks my heart to see you like this. So helpless, vulnerable and broken.

 _Goodbye my lover._

 _Goodbye my friend._

 _You have been the one._

 _You have been the one for me._

That day was the worst day of my life and every time I think of our wedding that will be the memory I have to live with. It's meant to be about happiness and love but instead we got pain and suffering. If I could turn back the clocks I would. Without a second thought. Anything to have you here with me.

 _And I still hold your hand in mine._

 _In mine when I'm asleep._

 _And I will bare my soul in time,_

 _When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Zoe I love you! Please don't leave me, I can't cope by myself I'm useless. It's breaking my heart, I just want my Zoe back. To hold you in my arms at night, to kiss you goodnight, to lie awake at dusk smiling as I watch you sleep. I just want you, it's always you. Your one of a kind, you can't be replaced.

 _Goodbye my lover._

 _Goodbye my friend._

 _You have been the one._

 _You have been the one for me._

But it's up to you! Only you can decide if you stay or if you go!

 _I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

 _I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

 _I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

 _I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

If you ever get to read this always remember I love you, you know.

Mary Jane xx

 **Please review xx**

A/N- I don't think that Max or Zoe die in the explosion because i believe that both actors are still filming. But this was just like a what if kind of thing! How would they react if one of them did end up getting injured. 3


End file.
